boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies, Old and New
This is the 24th episode of Season 3. The episode has two parts. The first part was released on April 9, 2016 and the second part was released on April 16, 2016. Plot Part 1 The episode starts exactly where the last episode ended, with Fang examining the hologram of Ejo Jo's spaceship. The hologram flickers between the ship and Ejo Jo. Fang types something into a holo-keyboard and the hologram changes to Ejo Jo's ship approaching Earth. He says … then sighs and says "I'm sorry, BoBoiBoy" before leaving the room. Later the next day, BoBoiBoy is seen at Tok Aba's café reading the postcard he received from his parents the day before. between BoBoiBoy, Tok Aba and Ochobot Suddenly BoBoiBoy recives an alert on his Power Band about trouble in the Junkyard. He then leaves to check it out and finds Yaya, Ying and Gopal there as well. Gopal asks why BoBoiBoy sent out the message to which the latter replies that he didn't and also received the message. between Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Yaya Adu Du and Probe suddenly show up as Supervillain Jero Jero. Adu Du proclaims that he sent the message. BoBoiBoy prepares to use his powers until Adu Du and Probe stop him and call for a truce. They say that they sent the message to give BoBoiBoy and his friends a warning: Ejo Jo will be coming. This shocks the latter and Probe has a flashback of what happened the first time Ejo Jo came to Earth. warned BoBoiBoy about Ejo Jo's incoming arrival.]] BoBoiBoy and his friends appear doubtful of this story until Probe tells them that it was Shield Monster who told them about Ejo Jo and that Ejo Jo is Shield Monster's boss. Probe then takes out a tablet and shows the kids that they got the information from Bago Go's Spacebook profile, causing them to faint from exasperation. Adu Du snatches the tablet from Probe and tells them to look at Ejo Jo's Spacebook profile. The latest post shows a picture of Ejo Jo captioned: "Jagalah kau, BoBoiBoy! Aku akan balas dendam! Kau dan planet kau akan aku hancurkan!" ("Take care of yourself, BoBoiBoy! I will get revenge! You and your planet will I destroy!") Gopal and Ying look at some of the comments under the post. Tom (whose full name turned out to be "Thomas") says: "Penyekkan dia Ejo Jo!" ("Squash him Ejo Jo!") Bagi Gi says: "Balaskan dendam untuk kami! Pulangkan maruah kami!" ("Pay more revenge for us! Return our dignity!") Yaya notices that Shield Monster also commented: "Teruskan perjuangan bro!" ("Keep fighting, bro!"). Then a notification appears alerting them that Ejo Jo posted something else. A sky-view image of BoBoiBoy and his friends, Adu Du and Probe in their current positions captioned: "Aku dah tiba di bumi! Bersiap sedia, BoBoiBoy!" ("I have arrived on Earth! Get ready, BoBoiBoy!") Suddenly the sky grows stormy and Ejo Jo's spaceship appears. Gopal fearfully asks BoBoiBoy what to do and he says to be ready. The others ready their powers, Probe turning into Mega Probe. Gopal tries calling Fang since he still has not arrived but Fang is not answering his calls. Meanwhile, Ejo Jo appears at the entrance to the ship saying "He has returned, BoBoiBoy!" and jumps off the ship as a mecha suit forms around him before he lands on the ground. Ejo Jo says the suit is called, "Suit Armour Mecha Blaster And Laser, a.k.a., S.A.M.B.A.L.!" This causes everyone to laugh and mock the suit. Enraged, Ejo Jo fires a laser at a hill behind them that completely obliterates a section of the hill. Though this leaves everyone in shock, Probe says it's lucky Ejo Jo came alone, to which Ejo Jo responds by remotely calling 5 P.E.T.A.I. robots from his ship to hover behind. Just as Ejo Jo is about to attack, another spaceship arrives and beams an unknown character down on Earth. BoBoiBoy wonders who the newcomer is while Ejo Jo's reaction to the newcomer hints that he already knows who he is. The unknown character suddenly attacks Ejo Jo with two suspicious weapons: the first is unknown and the second looks like a Power Band. Seeing that their Master was harmed, the 5 P.E.T.A.I robots fire at the attacker who in turn remotely beams down a purple alien that absorbs the lasers and fires the lasers back to destroy the P.E.T.A.I.'s and Ejo Jo's ship. The mechanical remains fall back to Earth. was beaten by Captain Kaizo.]] The purple alien finds Ejo Jo still unconscious among the wreckage and throws him up for the ship to beam up. Adu Du says he doesn't think that the new characters did that to help them. Then Ying points something out on a nearby hill. Realising who it is, Yaya, Gopal and BoBoiBoy call his name out in surprise, "Fang!" Part 2 Fang walks to the new character and his alien in silence before being reprimanded by his friends for his temper, but he ignored it. When Fang reached them, he saluted them. Through a pair of binoculars, Adu Du spots an insignia on the new character's sleeve, and fearfully identifies him as Captain Kaizo the Legendary Space Rebel. Then Captain Kaizo, the purple alien and Fang saw BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Adu Du and Probe and started walking towards them. Fang is seen talking inaudible to the Captain, which makes Ying wonder again why Fang is with him. At that time, Adu Du was very scared and left them together with Probe. When the new arrivals reach BoBoiBoy and his friends, Captain Kaizo raises his mask and reveals his face looks like a human's, which shocks the kids. BoBoiBoy questions what the Captain wants. The latter ignores BoBoiBoy and Fang tells him these are the ones. Trivia *This episode is the first episode of three Season 3 final episodes. *This episode is released as a two-parter. The first part was released YouTube on April 8 and part 2 was released on April 16. *Monsta then released this episode as a full episode on May 3, 2016. *Sambal means "condiment" which is why everyone laughed at Ejo Jo's S.A.M.B.A.L. **However, when you put the initals' sounds together, they might sound like the word "ensemble". *This episode marks the debut of Lahap as seen in the end credits. This is actually Captain Kaizo's second physical appearance since he made his debut in Season 3, Episode 20 as the unknown character. *The following is revealed about Fang: **His real name is "Pang". **He is a Private rank in some sort of operation, hence his introduction of "Private Pang" **He and Captain Kaizo are actually aliens working together for an important mission. **Fang has ghost powers (intangibility) **Fang can only use one power at a time. *This episode reveals why people think the house that Fang lives in is haunted, it is due to his ghost powers. *This episode may also explain why Fang was first spying on BoBoiBoy in Season 2, Episode 1. He could have been gathering information for his mission. *Captain Kaizo's first weapon looked like some kind of sword. This was confirmed in the next episode. Errors Part 1 * Since this episode begins where the previous episode finished, Fang should be wearing his Earth Carnival t-shirt. Instead he is wearing his old debut/Season 2 outfit. * When BoBoiBoy is first shown at Tok Aba's café (2:04 - 2:06), his arms appear to go through the table slightly. * When Adu Du is warning BoBoiBoy and his friends, you can see at 4:40 - 4:44 the hill behind them appears as though Ejo Jo has already vaporised it. * Ejo Jo's tattoo disappears from his eye several times. Part 2 * In one scene where Fang and Captain Kaizo are walking towards BoBoiBoy and his friends, the Captain's mask is raised but when he reaches them his mask is lowered. Gallery Eps.24.jpg Eps24-2.jpg Eps._24.3.jpeg Part2.jpg 11215100_10154236918062280_8357966470232054732_n.png Videos Musim 3 Finale Preview BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 Musuh Baru & Lama (Bahagian 1) TERBARU!_BoBoiBoy_Musim_3_Episod_24_Musuh_Baru_%26_Lama_(Bahagian_2)-0 BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 - Musuh Baru & Lama (LENGKAP) See Also Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes